Hasta Mañana
at Metronome Studio, Stockholm | Released = 1974 | Format = Vinyl | Genre = Pop, Europop | Length = 3:09 | Producer = Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus | Writer = Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, Stig Anderson | Last single = "Honey, Honey" (1974) | This single = "Hasta Mañana" (1974) | Next single = "So Long" (1974) | Misc = }} }} "Hasta Mañana" (Spanish for "Until tomorrow"), which originally was titled "Who's Gonna Love You?", is the fourth track on Swedish pop group ABBA's second studio album, Waterloo. Initially fearing that "Waterloo" might be too risky to enter for the 1974 Eurovision Song Contest, the group considered performing the ballad "Hasta Mañana" instead, as they thought that it was more in style with previous Eurovision winners. Eventually, they decided on "Waterloo", primarily because it featured Agnetha Fältskog and Anni-Frid Lyngstad sharing lead vocals, whereas "Hasta Mañana" had Fältskog as the sole lead vocalist. ABBA believed that this would give the wrong impression of them to the world. While the song was being recorded, they decided to give up on it at one point because none of them could sing it properly. Agnetha alone was in the studio and decided to play around with it. She felt if she could sing it in a Connie Francis style it would work — and it did.ABBA - In Their Own Words, compiled by Rosemary York, 1981, page 65. Omnibus Press ISBN 0 86001 950 0 In Australia, "Hasta Mañana" was later used as a B-side on the "So Long" single (which never charted). After being featured in the immensely popular The Best of ABBA TV Special, broadcast in March 1976, the song became a Top 20 hit in Australia and Top 10 hit in New Zealand. It reached number 2 on the charts in South Africa, where it remains immensely popular to this day. Chart performance In some countries this song was released as a single from their Waterloo album. Cover versions * A recording by ABBA featuring Polar Music artist Lena Andersson on lead vocals was a 1974 Svensktoppen hit, as well as a cover version by dance band Schytts the same year. Lena Andersson also recorded German and Swedish language versions of the song, all using the original ABBA backing track. This recording was a Swedish #1 single in 1975.Scott, Robert (2002) 'ABBA: Thank You for the Music - The Stories Behind Every Song', Carlton Books Limited: Great Britain, p.49 * In 1974, Polish singer Anna Jantar recorded a Polish version titled "Hasta Maniana". * In 1975, Australian singer Judy Stone released her own recording as an A-Side single. * in 1975, Hong Kong singer Amina 阿美娜 recorded a Cantonese version titled "Hasta Manana 情莫變". * In 1977, the song was covered by American singer Debby Boone. It was the B-side to her single "You Light Up My Life", which hit #1 on the US charts for an unprecedented (at the time) 10 consecutive weeks. * In 1978, a Swedish country band called Nashville Train (which included some of ABBA's own backing band members) covered the song on their album ABBA Our Way. * In 1984, Hong Kong singer Sally Yeh covered this song in Cantonese. * In 1989, Swedish dansband Vikingarna released a version that became a Svensktoppen hit. * In 1992, Swedish dance group Army of Lovers released a version on the Swedish compilation ABBA - The Tribute, the song was covered by.Oldham, A, Calder, T & Irvin, C: "ABBA: The Name of the Game", page 209. Sidgwick & Jackson, 1995 This cover was also included on the 1999 album ABBA: A Tribute - The 25th Anniversary Celebration. * In 1996, Belgian girl group Sha-Na recorded a dance version with Dutch lyrics that was released as a single. * In 1998, Spanish band Los Grey's recorded a Spanish version for their album Cosa De Locos. References External links * Category:1974 singles Category:ABBA songs Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Spanish-language songs Category:Songs written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus Category:Songs written by Stig Anderson Category:Vikingarna (band) songs Category:Lena Andersson songs Category:1974 songs